


The Desk

by Roz1013



Series: Furniture Abuse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roz1013/pseuds/Roz1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is not allowed to make a sound while something interesting is happening under her desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk

_I mustn’t make a sound._

Molly Hooper was currently struggling to keep her mouth shut and her eyes focused on the man sitting in front of her desk. Detective Inspector Lestrade couldn’t take a hint and leave when all Molly wanted was…

_Christ. There._

… Sherlock was doing something with his fingers, scissoring them inside her. Molly ground her teeth in an effort to quiet the squeak that was threatening to bubble out of her. She couldn’t help it that Greg had come in unannounced, wanting more info about some cold cases when Sherlock had discovered not 5 minutes before that she was wearing (as per his earlier orders) the purple thong he had given her a few weeks ago.

Sherlock stilled his fingers until he was sure that Molly had regained some semblance of control before attacking her clitoris with his tongue. He had no idea that the thought of licking Molly’s sweet juices when Greg sat practically next to Sherlock’s back would be so arousing.

 _Something to play with next time._ He laid a gentle kiss on her sensitive, hot flesh and decided to toy with her legs instead. He was so glad he talked her into wearing garters; it made things like this so much easier. A kiss on her instep, back of her knee and finally, that gloriously smooth bit of skin of her inner thighs. He could feel the heat vibrating off the skin, and made sure to scrape his stubble over her legs just enough to raise her sensitivity to new heights.

He removed her feet from her boring, flat lab shoes, nothing at all like the stiletto’s he had asked that she wear the other night. In fact, she had worn nothing but the heels and the thought of that still made his heart skip a beat.

Her feet felt deceptively smooth through the silk of her stockings and he ghosted a hand over her calves before moving his hands up her legs. He started untying the stockings from the garter and gently rolled the garments down her legs, taking his time and kissing the skin as it became more exposed.

  _Oh this is interesting._ Sherlock stilled his hands and listened in to Lestrade’s clumsy attempt at asking Molly for a pint after work. Sherlock tightened his hands on her one ankle, curious as to what she might say. They had been keeping things quiet, neither of them wanting to spoil the bubble of whatever it was with a public announcement.

Molly turned him down, in that wonderful gentle way that Sherlock could never aim to duplicate and as reward, he dug his thumbs into the arch of her feet.  Both her feet were now cradling his rapidly growing erection and if Lestrade wasn’t going to leave soon, Sherlock would have to resort to drastic measures.

A few more agonizing pleasantries and he was gone. Molly stood up as soon as she heard his footsteps echo down the hall and closed and locked the door. Her entire body thrummed with need and before Sherlock could properly make his way out from under the desk, she was on the floor, next to him. Her hands were frantically pulling his shirt up and trying to get him out of his pants as soon as possible. Need and want were the only thoughts on her mind.

Sherlock loved seeing her like this. Lust dominated each action and he played along for a few seconds, kissing her with equal abandon. The second she came up for air though; he decided that it was time to take things up a notch.

He backed her up to the desk and without a by your leave, twisted her around so that she laid belly down on the desk. He made quick work of her sweater and bra and with a few quick, sharp tugs her nipples were standing at attention, begging for touch. He leaned forward and pulled her forward on the desk so that she had to stand on tiptoes in front of him.

“Hold on to the desk, Molly. If you move, I stop. “

He pushed her skirt up and the thong down until it served as a tie for her legs. He spent a long time looking at the perfect globes of her ass before slowly rubbing them in anticipation. She was quivering with need and he could smell her arousal. He stroked between her labia, gently teasing the dampness there.

She was unprepared for the first smack on her butt. Her gasp of pain/pleasure made him want to bury himself in her even more but the need to see the red, rosy cheeks of her freshly smacked bottom ruled. The smacks came hard and fast until he could take it no longer and then he was in her. The resounding groan from both of them made it a perfect moment, but he couldn’t take the chance that they would be discovered.

Her stockings made for an excellent gag.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The furniture abuse continues! I'm thinking of tackling a door next...


End file.
